


Touch me, Heal me

by Jayenator565



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Lexa is a useless gay, Raven just wanted to play matchmaker, Some mentions of blood, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: Lexa is hopeless around beautiful women. Her palms get sweaty, her heart starts to race. This isn't usually an issue, except this time Lexa's crush just so happens to be the kind to walk with a stethoscope around her neck.





	Touch me, Heal me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Koh Tao Primary Appreciation Day 2018 auction #KTPAD2018
> 
> a fic based on this tumblr post:
> 
> http://one-million-cats.tumblr.com/post/173045342178

“Lexa you’re being ridiculous!” Anya threw her hands up more exasperated than she could ever remember being at the newfound stubbornness coming from her cousin.

 

The cousin in question was frowning at the opposite wall blatantly refusing to meet her eyes, “I’m perfectly calm, you’re the one being ridiculous.”

 

“Ah!” Anya gasped, offended at the accusation, “I’m not the one bleeding all over Raven’s hardwood floor!”

 

“Pfftt I’m not bleeding _all_ over it, no need to be dramatic,” the light blush on the younger woman’s cheeks was evidence enough that even she could hardly believe the stupidity pouring from her own mouth. Her cheeks might be redder if not for the fact that Anya bet most of her blood was soaking into the pathetic excuse for a bandage Lexa’s plaid shirt made.

 

 _‘It’s true though’_ , the brunette reasoned. Technically she hadn’t bled everywhere. Just in a few places. It wasn’t even her fault honestly. She was minding her own business, chopping up some onions for her soup. Then, out of nowhere, Anya started talking about this girl. This so-called friend of Raven’s. Beautiful, just about two years younger than Lexa herself. Apparently, the bluest eyes this side of the Mississippi. Not that Lexa was good enough at geography to even know what side of the Mississippi they were currently on. Was Maryland close enough to even bother knowing? Anyway.

 

Point being, beautiful friend. The beautiful bisexual friend who is blonde with blue eyes. That really should have rung some warning bells by itself but it wasn’t until Anya mentioned that the blonde haired, blue eyed, friend was also doing her medical internship at Ark Memorial Hospital and her last name so happened to be Griffin, that it finally clicked into place.

 

By 'clicked into place' she meant that her palms immediately became sweaty. Sweaty palms does not a good onion chopper make. The hand holding the onion may have slipped forward a bit and ok, maybe Lexa was a bit stunned by the news as well. Maybe.

 

So stunned some might say that uh, she may have made the tiniest, smallest, cut right on her left forearm.

 

“It’s a scratch really, a flesh wound,” She argued, trying to appease the woman that was practically like her older sister.

 

Anya stood gaping for a moment before grabbing up her keys, a fresh towel and manhandling Lexa through the door, “You did not just make a Monty Python joke and still think I’m not taking you to the hospital.”

 

 _‘Was that Monty Python?’,_ Lexa thought to herself. And alright maybe the constant babbling in her head was a bit of a sign that some medical attention may be required. Would it be worth surviving the cut if she died of embarrassment anyway?

 

- _four weeks earlier-_

 

“Ms. Woods,” Lexa looked up to find a kindly old nurse holding a clipboard and gesturing for her to stand. Lincoln immediately popped up with her but she waved him down reassuring him, “I’m good Linc, it’s probably nothing to worry about.”

 

“We’ll have a doctor come right over to fix you up dear, just wait right here,” the nurse said, leading Lexa over to a bed with a pulled back privacy curtain, “and the doctor will be with you shortly.”

 

Lexa nodded, with a tight-lipped smile, because how could you not smile at such a nice lady? Nevermind the throbbing pain coming from the back of her head. She knew Lincoln didn’t mean to almost knock her out with the basketball, but damn it hurt like crazy. Of course, the only way to appease the big guy was to let him rush her to the ER to make sure she didn’t have a concussion and now here she was...waiting...bored out of her mind. Not that her mind was much use what with the throbbing pain and all that.

 

She may have been whining a bit. In her defense though, she was a very active person. Lexa loved to be in motion, or if stationary she at least loved to be productive in some way whether that was finishing off the article for the magazine she worked for or just getting some good reading in. Sitting around literally staring at the ceiling was-

 

The curtain around her bed was pulled back, at last, freeing her from her mind’s own rambling. An older doctor stepped through, and not the attractive kind. More like the needed a shave kind.

 

“Dr. Kane, and you must be Ms. Woods,” Thankfully Lexa broke away from her disgust at the scruffiness of his beard long enough to politely send a smile and shake his hand. At least she hoped it was a smile. With her luck, it may have been a grimace but really she would let the guy borrow her own razor if it helped at all with the jungle on his face.

 

“Yup, that’s me and really I am sorry to bug you but my friend wouldn’t drive me home until I got a check-up,” no matter how much she tried to threaten him with her glare. Usually, it worked but the idea of Gustus’ wrath, if she ended up worse for wear, seemed to scare the poor guy more than Lexa had while she was clutching the back of her head.

 

Lexa was so busy wondering how she could sneak some garden shears into the ER to tackle Dr. Kane’s wild growth that she almost didn’t notice the two medical interns trailing behind him. That was until one of them talked.

 

“Well best to be sure his worry isn’t misplaced right?”

 

Lexa turned to retort when suddenly it felt like all the muscles in her jaw had melted into dust, leaving it swinging in the wind. Dear lesbian jesus. How was a face like that even legal?  And there she was gaping like an idiot in front of a descendant of freaking aphrodite. You know she never really had a preference before but suddenly Lexa felt that all blondes would be ruined for her after this.

 

Was she having an out of body experience? Was that a thing that happened when one’s beauty was so ethereal that it was by extension making the lesbian in the room even gayer than she had ever felt before?

 

“Um Ms. Woods?” Lexa felt it when she came back to herself and also back to the three medically trained professionals who were looking at her with more than a little bit of worry. This was so not going to help her whole ‘not having a concussion’ argument.

 

“Uhhh, I just...I was thinking of a thing. A really important thing.”

 

“Hmmm…,” Dr. Kane hummed while typing something on the tablet in front of him, “And what was this thing if you don’t mind us asking Ms. Woods? Dr. Jaha’s just going to take your heart rate for us real quick.”

 

He gestured to the other medical intern, thankfully not the unfairly gorgeous one of them. The young intern in question had an easygoing smile though the furrow of concern on his face wasn’t as easily hidden as the older doctor’s. He approached her openly, trying his best to put her at ease as he got his stethoscope set on his ears.

 

“May I?”

 

She nodded at once eased by his kind smile.

 

“Sorry if it’s a bit cold at first.”

 

As nice as he was Lexa never really was one for prolonged close contact and let her eyes wander. Dr. Kane and the ghost of Christmas out of her league were looking at something on his tablet when the youngest doctor turned her head up and blue met green.

 

Hellllllllloooo doc was the only thing blazing through her head in pure Looney Tunes-esque fashion, giant hearts for eyes, comical blaring horns and all.

 

“Huh,” Dr. Jaha commented, “it’s a bit faster than average,” he reported back to the others. Just before he walked back he turned to her with the slightest smirk. A _smirk._ Lexa almost died where she sat. That probably would have gone over badly for the three doctors. A patient spontaneously dying of mortification. Probably a first. But what else was she supposed to do because from the subtle smirks Dr. Jaha was shooting to her he knew. The fucker _knew._ Of course, he did because unlike him Lexa Woods was incapable of being subtle.

 

“Dr. Griffin!”, Lexa’s head shot up as they all turned to an even younger intern who seemed to have sprinted all the way over to them as she was gasping for breath, “What is it Tris?”

 

The blonde asked while rubbing a reassuring hand on the girl’s shoulder, “Dr. Jackson said to remind you the Craniotomy was pushed up and you have about twenty minutes.”

 

“Oh! Thank you so much Tris, yea I’ll start heading over to the OR now if it’s ok with you Dr. Kane?”, Dr. Griffin. Ugh, Lexa didn’t even know last names could sound sexy.

 

“Yes Dr. Griffin go ahead, I know you probably have some prep to do beforehand.”

 

“Thank you, and I hope everything turns out well with you Ms.Woods.”

 

Before Lexa could even think to respond Dr. Griffin was power walking away with Tris in tow.

 

“Well Ms. Woods I hope you can understand we will need to run a CT scan just to be sure you don’t have anything concussed up there.” And with Dr. Griffin also went her chances of getting out of here in the next hour. Great.

 

“Dr. Jaha can get you a hospital gown and everything so you’ll be set and I will meet you when we get your scans back,” with a cheery wave Dr. Kane was gone leaving her and Dr. Jaha to exchange glances while Lexa rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous habit she, unfortunately, had yet to grow out of.

 

Dr. Jaha pulled out a medical gown from one of the many drawers around the area and handed it to her, “So-”

 

“Nope.”

 

“But-”

 

“Nuh uh, you are going to scan my head,” she said pressing a stern finger into his chest, “and we are never going to speak about today again. Right, _Doctor_ Jaha?”

 

“Yes ma'am Ms. Woods, but uh just for the record,” he weathered on past her scathing glare, “ehem, for the record Dr. Griffin is single. So anyway about that head CT.”

 

\--

 

To make matters even worse, that wasn’t even the most embarrassing visit she had with the vision that was Dr. Clarke Griffin. Oh no. Lexa had certainly managed to one-up herself, to be fair though, she wasn’t exactly sober for that encounter.

 

- _18 days earlier-_

 

“Ms. Woods we really do need you to stop glaring at the young nurses. They’re all rather scared of you at this point.”

 

Lexa’s head lolled forward from where she sat up in her hospital bed. Very much out of it after she had her wisdom teeth removed.

 

“Yeah well, maybe they should keep their hands to themselves, stranger danger Dr. Griffin!”

 

“Hmmm,” Clarke hummed taking in the patient’s dilated and unfocused pupils. Clearly, the pain medication was still very much in her system. How the younger nurses were scared of her was lost on the blonde. If anything she was kind of adorable like this.

 

“Stranger danger indeed Ms. Woods but we really do need to keep cotton in your mouth while you’re healing from the removal of your wisdom teeth-”

 

“Do you ever think how weird it is that like, humans close their eyes and move their mouths together and like lick each other and it feels so good and makes it feel like we have little winged insects in our stomachs? Don’t even get me started on the fact that we fiddle with each other’s party parts and launch each other to the moon.“

 

“Party parts? Well, that’s definitely a new one for me,” Clarke giggled as she eyed the other girl with amusement. Clicking her pen, a kind of nervous habit she had developed in med school, Clarke put it back in her pocket and reached to pull on some gloves.

 

“Ok, Ms. Woods can you please let me put the cotton in now?”

 

At the stubbornly indecisive set of Lexa’s mouth, Clarke put on her best pleading face, “Please? I promise it’s all a part of getting you feeling better.”

 

If a fully in control of her faculties Lexa was a mess around Dr. Griffin then poor high off of pain meds Lexa hardly stood a chance. She completely melted into the bed and nodded vigorously eager to do just about anything Clarke asked her to. Not that Clarke knew that. She was pleasantly surprised at how quickly the girl caved. She figured it would take a bit more prompting to do what six different dental assistants and nurses had failed at.

 

Clarke gave a little pat on Lexa’s cheek to let the girl know she could close her mouth again. What she had failed to realize was that Lexa’s jaw had dropped simply because she couldn’t stop going over in her mind how gorgeous the doctor was. It took a few more seconds for Lexa to even realize the reason why her tongue felt cold was because of how long she had it exposed to the air.

 

It took a few goes with her jaw to get it back closed comfortably, much to Clarke’s unending amusement. Honestly, everything about the moment was endearing from her patient’s little furrowed brow to the determined look in her eyes.

 

“Ok Ms. Woods, I reckon your lift will be here any minute to help get you home so I will be on my way-”

 

Clarke was stopped by the hand clutching onto her lab coat and the puppy dog eyes Lexa had trained to her.

“...no?” Lexa bit out sheepishly around the cotton in her mouth

 

“No?” Clarke cocked her head in concern, “does something else hurt? Was your head ok after the thing you were in for before right? Dr. Jaha told me you were fine but-”

 

“No no I’m good I just- stay? Maybe you stay and then we can just you know hang out...or something...”

 

The toe of Lexa’s foot was tracing circles into the hospital blanket below her as the blush spread to her face. Hang out or something? What was she a teenager? She felt Clarke’s hand encase her own and couldn’t help the goofy smile that lit her face.

 

Clarke perched on the edge of her bed giving her hand a squeeze. If she was being honest, her patient shyly peering at her through her lashes was a tad hard to resist, “I would if I could Ms. Woods but this dental clinic, while attached to the main hospital is still a bit away from the surgery wing, ER and all that where I need to be.”

 

Lexa’s pout at her words was so heartbreaking that she couldn’t help but add, “Maybe the next time you stop by, hopefully in better health, we could see about the whole hanging out thing. Deal?”

 

“Deal!” Lexa threw up her hands in victory far more enthusiastic than she would care to admit when recalling this moment.

 

“And it’s Lexa by the way, I would say Ms. Woods is my mom but really she’s a Mrs. and she remarried this one time so it’s more like a Mrs. Pine which I know still keeps the whole nature theme, I swear it wasn’t the intent though.”

 

Clarke shook her head oddly charmed both by Lexa’s apparently readiness to spend time with her and the gestures she couldn’t seem to stop making each time she rambled on.

 

“Ok, Lexa it is and on the off chance you remember all this, you can call me Clarke.”

 

 

_-Present-_

 

“Perhaps we should consider you know the possibility of going to another hospital.”

 

Anya scoffed, she had just about had it with Lexa’s preposterous excuses as to why they should first, turn around, second, consider looking up what to do about an arm laceration on youtube and three her latest, find another hospital. There was just one problem with her third option, “You do realize the next closest hospital is an hour’s drive away right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“And you see nothing wrong with your suggestion?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Oh no? Then I guess you won’t mind paying me back the cost for getting your blood stains out my car seat!”

 

Lexa turned to her sister as much as her seatbelt would allow and smirked, “I’ll have you know I’m making sure to get all the stains on my jeans.”

 

Oh how badly Anya wanted to bang her head against the steering wheel, alas she kept her eyes dutifully forward, “See pre-bloodloss you would realize how completely inappropriate a smirk is right now but clearly you’re too out of it to make any rational decisions.”

 

Finally pulling into the Ark Hospital parking lot Anya made sure to get as close as possible to the doors just in case she ended up having to carry Lexa all the way from the car to the examination table.

 

“Now,” Anya placed the car in park, pulled up the handle break and unclipped her seatbelt before facing her cousin, “are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?”

 

Anya’s determined gaze met Lexa’s stubborn refusal. The intense stare-off was only broken when they both jumped at the sudden taps on Lexa’s car door. Without thinking Lexa immediately went to exit the car, smiling like a goof, to find Clarke grinning widely at her.

 

“Lexa! How are you? Still sticking to less solid foods as your mouth recovers? The dental assistants are still trading stories about how I tamed your wild and incredibly grumpy disposition. They wouldn’t have known to call me if not for the fact that you were apparently talking about me every other sentence.”

 

Clarke smirked at the pink blush she could see lighting Lexa’s cheeks and the tips of her tiny ears, “Oh I bet they are,” Lexa brought her right hand up to rub the back of her neck effectively letting go of the towel she had secured around her arm. Clarke’s eyes drifted downwards to the fallen towel and then back up piecing together everything.

 

“Oh my god what happened!” she gently grabbed Lexa’s arm just above the shoulder, trying to figure out what had happened, “Is this a t-shirt wrapped around it? This isn’t sterile in the slightest!”

 

Suddenly Lexa found herself being ushered forcefully into the hospital where Clarke had probably just come off shift leaving a baffled Anya in their wake, “...wait, Clarke?”

 

“Hey!” It took Anya a second to make sure she locked the doors and then she was sprinting after her cousin who had been abducted by the very friend Raven wanted to set Lexa up on a blind date with.

 

Clarke’s hand on her lower back and the other leading her by the elbow were the only things Lexa’s mind was able to register even when Clarke practically broke all patient protocol and ushered her onto the first empty bed she could find.

 

“What in the world,” she reached over and snapped on some gloves, “were you doing,” getting a medical scissors she wasted no time cutting and ripping the shirt away from Lexa’s wound, it was one of Lexa’s favorite shirts, not that she was  really concerned with it at the moment, “wrapping it in something that could be dirty like this,” Lexa was far more focused on the new proximity she had with the object of her latest daydreams, “do you even know how easily something like this could get infected?”

 

“Um no,” At Lexa’s meek reply and the clear sheepish expression on the other girl’s face, “sorry just, I get worried and when I worry I kind of just go on small tangents sometimes.”

 

“Small?” Lexa gestured to Clarke in full doctor mode, immediately ready to try and treat her despite wearing normal jeans and a hoodie.

 

“Hey you don’t get to judge, how the heck did you manage this?”

 

“Would you believe the knife slipped when I was chopping some onions?”

 

Clarke looked at her skeptically as she reached for the alcohol and cotton so she could begin to disinfect the cut. It really wasn’t that large, the dried blood that had been smeared around it, most likely due to the lack of a proper bandage. made it look much worse than it actually was.

 

“She looks a lot more graceful than she actually is yet here she sits, done in by a pretty girl and some onions.” They both peeped up to find Anya walking over to them worried and also frazzled at the turn in events.

 

“Anya?” Clarke turned her head between the two women and Lexa would be lying if she said she wasn’t tempted to say her own name in that moment, not unlike Donkey from that one scene in Shrek.

 

Clarke gestured between the two of them then, “I knew there was a reason why I recognized that car!”

 

“Wow Clarke, you spot Lexa and just blank me out? I see how it is.”

 

“Wha- I...no I just happened to spot her first is all,” It was Lexa’s turn to see her doctor being the flustered one as the blonde blushed and tugged on the collar of her hoodie.

 

“So anyway,” Clarke began as she reached for the gauze, trying to steer the conversation away from herself, “how exactly do you two know each other?”

 

“Remember the girl Raven was telling you about? The one that’s like my little sister?”

“The personal trainer that works with Indra at Gus’ gym and writes for that Polis magazine...Alexandria Woods!” Clarke reached out to lightly hit her on her arm

 

“Ow! I am injured.”

 

“Yeah it seems to happen to you every other week or so, you never told me your name was Alexandria, you said to call you Lexa!”

 

“Technically I said my friends call me Lexa, or at least that’s what I should have said. I was pretty high at the time you’ll recall.”

 

Clarke scoffed, “If I recall, please-”

 

“Wait just a minute,” Anya interjected just about to get a headache between their back and forth and Lexa’s earlier neverending complaints.

 

“How do _you two_ know each other?”, she looked at them both suspiciously, “did Raven introduce you earlier than expected, for the record the whole blind date thing was all her idea.”

 

Lexa and Clarke exchanged a look, before Clarke spoke, “You wanna tell her or?”

 

Lexa shrugged as best she could while one of her arms was being held still, “Um...well...you see Anya. What had happened was-”

 

Clarke smacked her head, “Anya, Lexa and I are dating.”

 

Anya did a double take so fast Clarke briefly considered if someone could give themselves whiplash, “ You’re doing what now?”

 

Lexa sighed, “Yeah we’re kind of-”

 

“No no, see it sounded to me like you said you were dating when that can’t be possible because Lexa here doesn’t have anything even remotely close to confidence when it comes to things like feelings. Wanna know how I know? Guess how she came out to me?”

 

“Anyyyaaa,” Lexa whined

 

“How?” Clarke asked very much enjoying this turn of events. If Lexa’s extra red blush was anything to go by this would be interesting

 

“She was just a wee baby gay all of fourteen years old and I went up to her after she spent the day at lunch drooling over the student class president.”

 

“Anyway I went up to the useless lesbian over there and I told her,”

 

 

_-ten years ago-_

 

“Look Lexa,” Anya huffed and rolled her eyes. The only thing she didn’t have to do was physically pry Lexa away from Costia. Thankfully her cousin was far too shy to even go up to the girl, “I’m just gonna flip on this closet light for a second so we can talk.”

 

“What closet-

 

“You’re gay Lexie.”

 

 

_-Present-_

 

Clarke tried to muffle some of her chuckles into the neck of her hoodie but to Lexa’s shame a few still slipped out, “I’m sorry babe it’s just so freaking cute and funny.”

 

Lexa pouted and attempted to cross her arms but it didn’t really have the effect she wanted with only one arm to work with.

 

“Aaaww Lexie,” Clarke pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek as she continued the bandage wrapping she was placing around Lexa’s left forearm.

 

“Ew no, no Lexie please.”

 

“Ok no Lexie but I get to pay when we go out tomorrow.”

 

Rolling her eyes in defeat Lexa conceded, anything was better than her childhood nickname. Clarke pressed another kiss this time to her lips and well she couldn’t really stay mad after that.

 

Anya cough quickly reminded them that they weren’t alone, “Ehem so you never really explained the uh how part of you two dating.”

 

Lexa glared, “it sounds like you’re implying I didn’t win her over with my charm and flirtations.”

 

“Oh, I know you didn’t”

 

Lexa gasped in mock offense, “Fine so remember when Lincoln thought I had a concussion and then when I got my wisdom teeth out?” Anya nodded, “Right well I met Clarke during both those times and while I was a bit high from the teeth thing she said we should hang out so of course I went out to the bar with Murphy and got enough liquid courage to come here and actually hit on her in the middle of her graveyard shift. Long story short after she nursed me through that horrible hangover I kind of owed her majorly and she insisted I take her to dinner.”

 

Clarke was looking at her cousin with nothing but affection in her eyes. It was easy to see the dinner must have gone well. She does briefly recall the night Lexa had left approximately 8 voicemails on her phone, but Anya was otherwise indisposed with Raven that evening and when she asked Lexa about it later she claimed she was freaking out about some kind of new sea documentary on Netflix.  

 

Pretty standard Thursday evening to be honest. If it wasn’t obscure sea creatures it was something about space.

 

“So you two have been together for…”

 

“Just about sixteen days now, not that anyone’s counting or anything.”

 

“So why exactly were you so against coming here earlier?” Anya asked truly curious.

 

Clarke cocked her eyebrow but didn’t look away from the arm she was wrapping.

 

“Well I dunno it’s kind of embarrassing. Clarke’s treated me like three different times already and I didn’t want Wells or Fox to call her up and have her worrying or anything. Plus cutting yourself with a knife is so not smooth.” she mumbled the last bit but the blonde was close enough to hear it.

 

Clarke smiled softly, finally finished with Lexa’s cut.

 

Lexa returned the smile bashfully, “What’s the prognosis doc?”

 

“Thankfully you don’t have to get anything amputated, no surgery needed here but maybe go easy on the weights until it heals a bit more ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

Clarke stepped away to put her used gloves in the bin, but Lexa pulled her back by the straps of her hoodie and gave her a hug as best she could while seated, pulling Clarke in between her legs, “didn’t get my hug earlier.”

 

Anya watched as Clarke squeezed her cousin close. Oh, they were going to be one of those disgustingly cute couples that’s for sure, but it was nice to see Lexa this happy. Now she just had to figure out how to tell Raven the weeks of planning her whole operation Clexa wasn’t needed anymore.

 

That probably wouldn’t go over too well. She had even convinced Bellamy to dress up like Cupid and the fireworks were not going to be refundable. Oh well. Perhaps bringing Raven's favorite chocolate would help soften the news.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to @dreamsaremywords from tumblr specifically for letting me use this: 
> 
> "Do you ever think how weird it is that like, humans close their eyes and move their mouths together and like lick each other and it feels so good and makes it feel like we have little winged insects in our stomachs? Don’t even get me started on the fact that we fiddle with each other’s party parts and launch each other to the moon."


End file.
